1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inertia controlled deceleration signal apparatus for use in a leading automobile vehicle, which apparatus transmits a warning light to a following automobile vehicle upon braking, and more particularly, to signal apparatus which is in addition to the standard brake signal light and operates to initiate a warning light, which warning light is either on or off wherein to indicate a severe or panic braking operation or of increasing light intensity wherein to indicate a controlled braking operation.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of brake light systems to indicate intensity of slow down of a vehicle is known. That is, all vehicles on the roads today include a brake light to signal that the vehicle is stopping, which light is actuated when the driver places their foot to the brake pedal. However, both the initiation of the light and the intensity of the light are the same for all rates of deceleration. This can be misleading because the driver behind has no way of knowing if the driver ahead is “riding the brake” or is in fact making an abrupt or panic stop.
Extreme braking light systems and increased light illumination systems for use in vehicles is known. Illustrative illumination systems, arrangements, and apparatus for indicating a braking operation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,060 to Liljequist; U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,647 to Yoshino; U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,947 to Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,805 to Salsman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,373 to Freeman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,851 to Blackmer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,521 to Huang; U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,774 to Sur; U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,767 and division United States Patent Publication US 2003/0122663 A1. to Carlson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,256 to Ryder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,060 to Liljequist, an inertia actuated switching device is connected between the brake light electrical system and the hydraulic brake system of a vehicle. The switching device includes an axial track of electrically resistive material and an inertia actuated mass of electrically conductive material supported for axial movement on the track. Deceleration of the vehicle by the brake pedal causes the mass to move axially over the track, changing the resistance in the electrical circuit of the brake lights and the intensity of the rear brake lights. Liljequist teaches against the use of a rheostat in the brake light system of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,805 to Salsman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,851 to Blackmer disclose pendulum actuated vehicle deceleration sensing devices, each including a pendulum arm, and switches that are actuated upon rotation of the pendulum.
In Salsman, a plurality of mercury switches are in spaced relation between the ends of the arm, each switch being at a small angle to a true horizontal, and an electromagnet is provided to lock the arm in true vertical upon application of the brake pedal. Application of the vehicle brake will lock the arm in true vertical and force the mercury to move horizontally. Depending on the angle of any given switch, inertia will force the mercury into electrical circuit relation with an associated warning light.
In Blackmer, the pendulum is fixedly connected to a shaft and deceleration of the vehicle causes the pendulum and shaft to rotate and a contact arm affixed to the shaft to rotate into electrical connection with a succession of electrical contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,521 to Huang discloses an automatic emergency signal device for a vehicle, which device mounts a movable weight ball, a sensor, and a pivoted restoring lever in a casing. A free end of the restoring lever normally urges the ball into a rest position and, upon a sudden braking, is pivoted by the ball into operable relation with the sensor, wherein to turn the warning lights on, and thereafter, to urge the ball back into the rest position, and turn the warning light off.
However, if the vehicle is descending a steep hill, inertial forces on the ball may be sufficient to overcome the restoring force of the lever and inadvertently actuate the warning light, even if there is no braking. Conversely, if the vehicle is ascending a steep hill, actuation of the brake pedal may be insufficient for the inertial forces to move the weighted ball and overcome the restoring forces of the lever, and possibly not actuate the warning light, even though there is a severe braking.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,256 to Ryder discloses a sensor and a flashing light signal for severe braking alert, including a conductive mass coupled for axial movement along a rod, a spring for resisting movement of the ball, and at least one pair of conductive wires which have their ends disposed at different locations along the rod. Upon severe braking, inertia forces drive the ball into contact with a wire end and an electrical circuit is completed therewith and the flashing light of a signaling device.
Such arrangements, systems, apparatus, and methods herein above described are, in general, believed to have been suitable for the specific purposes desired. However, some of the above-noted arrangements are complex, limited to and/or are specific to a particular application, or lack versatility.
An inertia actuated switching device, which is responsive to a sudden change in deceleration of a vehicle and is automatically initiated upon application of the vehicle brake, such as for instantly indicating a panic stop or for gradually increasing the amount of light emitted from its rear warning lights, and which overcomes the disadvantages of prior brake warning arrangements, would be desirable.
Today, many vehicles have wheel-speed sensors provided in anti-lock control systems (ABS), traction control systems, and/or vehicle stability control systems.
An automatic vehicle deceleration signaling apparatus, which can be connected into operable relation with such braking systems as original equipment, or installed into vehicles as an after market add-on by less skilled mechanics, would be desirable.
Further, a panic braking system which is inexpensive and relatively simple would be desirable.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide inertia driven brake signal light apparatus to a vehicle which is in addition to a standard brake signal light of the vehicle and operates to initiate a warning light, which inertia driven warning light in one embodiment is either “on” or “off” and is “on” only when indicating a severe or panic braking operation and in another embodiment is “on” and of increasing light intensity wherein to indicate a controlled braking operation.